Talk:Elizabeth of York/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170623200557/@comment-74.98.172.167-20180322161125
1. Sansa wasn’t the only witness to Ned Stark’s death. Arya was there, too, though she may not have actually seen Ned’s head come off since Jory made her look away. But she was there and she saw the injustice. And what happened to her? Why, she became a murderer! Granted, one with understandable motivations, but still. Arya has killed people with her own hands and had no apologies for it, but no one ever seems to fault her for becoming ruthless. She’s just playing the game, surviving. But Sansa? Nah, she can’t become ruthless without it being a HUGE MISTAKE. Nevermind all that she’s gone through since Ned’s death. 2. I don’t know why Sansa didn’t tell Jon about the knights of the Vale. I don’t know what her motives are there. But perhaps see knew that Ramsay was going to get into Jon’s head and he would make the decision to lead his army into the slaughter? Lots of people were gonna die whether the knights of the Vale were there or not. That’s what happens in war. Could the casualties have been fewer with the knights of the Vale fighting from the beginning? Maybe. But a lot of those knights would have been killed as well by following Jon into the shitstorm. I’ll wait and see what Sansa has to say about it in the future before I condemn her for holding her tongue. 3. Rickon was never going to survive once he was in Ramsay’s hands. Sansa knew this because she knew Ramsay. She was being realistic and didn’t want to lose an army just trying in vain to save her brother, as much as she may have wanted to. Remember Davos saying what they needed was patience in order to have a chance at beating Ramsay? Guess what Jon’s honorable reaction to Rickon’s death cost them? All of the patience they needed. How shocking that the army was getting slaughtered doing EXACTLY WHAT THEY SHOULDN’T HAVE DONE. 4. And that little smile she gives as she walks away from Ramsay being mauled? How unlike Ned of her! But hey, Ned wasn’t raped and tortured and forced to put up with ungodly amounts of shit for YEARS from practically every man he come into contact with. (Even the ones who weren’t actively abusing/exploiting Sansa were just standing by letting it happen. Tyrion seems to have been the only one who’s ever stood up for her.) Let’s just conveniently ignore the past few years of her life in the shaping of her character. If she’s not acting like Ned, she’s making a HUGE MISTAKE and becoming a villain. Sansa is playing the game and doing what she has to do to survive. Does she want some power? Of fucking course she does. Power is the only thing that protects anyone *even a little bit* in the world of ASOIAF. She’s been powerless and abused throughout some of her most formative years. She’s seen half her very honorable family slaughtered. I’d be doing the exact same thing if I was in her position. As much as we all liked Ned, there’s a reason he died in the first season/book. His honor and his naivity got him killed. Let’s look at the other honorable Stark characters: Jon, Rob and Catelyn. What do they have in common? That’s right, they were all murdered! Honor gets you fuck all in ASOIAF. Sansa is being smart by not sacrificing her life in order to live up to her family’s honorable ways. That’s why she and Arya have survived for as long as they have. But we hold these two characters up to very different standards. Why? Because Sansa resembles her mother, and is supposed to be a mini-Cat. She’s supposed to be a lady. Hell, even her direwolf was named Lady and what happened to her? She was murdered within the first few episodes just to appease Cersei and Joffrey. Ladies can’t have their own personalities and experiences, they can’t make decisions that men (or even tomboys) would make. They have to be honorable and gentle and it’s a load of horseshit. Sansa’s a product of her experiences, and those experiences have given her a million very solid reasons for becoming more ruthless and less ladylike. TEAM SANSA FOR LIFE.